


That's why i- that's why I love you

by Tappedcarrot8



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Badass Clarke, Bisexual, F/F, Lesbian, The 100 alternative ending, lexa deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tappedcarrot8/pseuds/Tappedcarrot8
Summary: Clarke saved Lexa, Titus pays for his crimes, Clarke becomes even more badass.





	

"Don't you dare die on me Lexa" Clarke demanded  
"The next commander will protect you" Lexa whispered to Clarke  
"I don't want the next commander, I want you"  
"Go and get me some medical supplies" Clarke ordered to Titus who wasn't doing anything helpful.  
"NOW!!" She screamed.  
"Clarke" Lexa softly took Clarke's arm  
"Ai gonplei ste odon" Lexa said softly  
"No! No I will not lose you, okay! Just hold on" Clarke begged  
Titus returned with the medical supplies  
"Wanheda" Titus handed Clarke the medical supplies  
"Save her" He cried.

One and a half hours later Clarke had removed the bullet from Lexa, who was now sleeping, blood covered the bed, making it impossible to see the beautiful bedding that Lexa was lying on.  
Clarke turned to Titus  
"You wanted to kill me so badly that you shot your own commander" she whispered angrily taking a pause before continuing  
"You nearly killed her!"  
"My goal was never to kill Heda, you are the reason she is like this!" Titus snapped.  
"Go outside, were not waking her she needs sleep" Clarke ordered  
Outside Clarke and Titus proceeded to argue.  
"Guards, guards!" Clarke shouted  
Two guards came down the hall one spoke while the other remained silent  
"Wanheda what is the problem?"  
"The commander has been shot, by Titus, I want him no where near her" Clarke demanded. The guards didn't move, instead they just started at Clarke in confusion.  
"Do you think I got this name because I let the mountain men kill my friends. HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS NAME" Clarke snapped  
The guards both complied to Clarke, by taking Titus away from the Clarke's room, where Lexa lay resting. Clarke went back into her room, Lexa was still laid on the bed, looking amazing considering she had just been shot. Clarke couldn't help but stare at the beauty that lay before her.  
"Thank you" she whispered to Lexa.  
"Uh-Clarke?" Murphy said slowly, he was sat in the corner of the room, he had watched the whole situation unfold  
"Murphy, I forgot you were here, I'm so sorry, I thought you'd left, if I'd have known-" Clarke was cut off by Murphy  
"You couldn't have done anything, it's alright Clarke" He insisted.

A few hours had passed before Lexa woke up, in a panic she sat up  
"Hey, hey, hey you need to rest" Clarke said  
"I can't, Titus, the treaty, wait Clarke it's dark, you're not there?" Lexa spoke, out of breathe and sounding confused  
"I never want to leave you again" Clarke looked at Lexa, before slowly leaning down to kiss her.  
"You saved me" Lexa spoke softly  
"Of course I saved you, I need you" Clarke replied  
At the sound of Lexa's voice two guards came in to check on their commander, asking what should be done with Titus  
"He is to pay for his crimes, blood must have blood" Lexa replied. Clarke opened her mouth to argue as she was against blood must have blood, however in this case she did not care what happened to Titus, she only cared about Lexa, she had forgotten about going back to Trikru, she had the love of her life safe. 

\-----------------------------------

"Did my people get back to The camp safe?" Clarke asked Lexa, who was now sat on her throne despite Clarke's many arguments that she should stay in bed and rest.  
"Yes, they are all at Arkadia, my scouts tell me that nobody has been injured" Lexa reassured Clarke.  
"Thank you" Clarke nodded.  
"Commander, we are ready" a guard informed Lexa of the execution.  
Down at the bottom of the Polis tower, where everybody could see, the execution of Titus was about to take place.  
"Titus you are being charged with the attempted assassination on WanHeda, and the shooting of the Commander" A guard spoke sharply, before quietening his tone  
"Heda" the guard handed the commander her dagger.  
Everyone in the village each gave Titus a cut to his body, this was a years old tradition, one that even Clarke didn't stop this time, instead, she herself gave Titus a cut while saying  
"May God have mercy on your soul"  
After everyone in the village had cut Titus he was just barely alive, Lexa drew her sword and put it through his heart, ensuring that he was dead.

\-----------------------------------

"I know how hard that was for you" Clarke said softly while running her hands up and down the tattoo on Lexa's back, just as she had done moments before Lexa was shot.  
"He tried to kill you, Clarke. He lost my respect when he did that" Lexa said softly but firmly before turning over and facing Clarke. Clarke had no words as she lay staring at Lexa's beauty. The sun were almost set in the sky, leaving an array of colours painting over the evening sky. 

"What was that?" Clarke nudged Lexa who were sleeping.

"Clarke, it was just my guards fixing your room" Lexa said sleepily.  
Clarke turned to Lexa, pulling her closer, as though she were never going to let her go. 

"Heda" A guard came into the room "I'm sorry, Heda, but you asked me to inform you if there were any change with the Ice Nation, there has been"  
Lexa got out of bed and turned to the guard

"I'll be there in a minute" Lexa lent down to kiss Clarke, who she noticed was getting out of bed too.

"Clarke" Lexa said softly "what are you doing?" Lexa asked.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, I'm coming with you" Clarke said to Lexa, as though she were commanding the commander herself.

"In that case, follow me" Lexa began to walk, she turned back to Clarke and kissed her. Shocked Clarke pulled Lexa closer, kissing her back slowly moving her hair. A sudden knock to the door caused Clarke and Lexa to separate

"I am coming" Lexa barked. 

\-----------------------------------

"We need to strengthen our defences, if the Ice Nation attack, Roan will have a war on his hands." Lexa said firmly

"But Heda, you're not recovered from the attack" A guard spoke

"I am more than capable of fighting, I wouldn't be fit to lead if I were to let a bullet stop me. Clarke healed me" Lexa grew annoyed, taking a pause before proceeding "I will make the decisions as that is my job, don't forget who the commander is" 

"I'm sorry, Heda, it will not happen again" He apologised

"Dismissed" Lexa ordered, the tone was sharp. As everyone left the room Clarke walked to Lexa, she was unsure of what to say, so she didn't. There were a pause before either of them spoke.

"What are you going to do about your people?" Lexa asked worried about Clarke.

"I missed the time to get back, they think I betrayed them, I suppose they're right. They disowned me" Clarke said quietly as she stared at the ground before proceeding "I guess I deserved it" Lexa lifted Clarke's head before speaking

"You owe nothing to them, you saved them, time and time again" Lexa said assuringly. There were another pause, Clarke went and took a seat, closely followed by Lexa.

"Would you...join Tree Kru?" Lexa asked, unsure of what Clarke's reply would be.

"I- you want me to?" Clarke asked confused.

"You saved my life, you've saved hundreds of my soldiers lives, I want nothing more than for you to be a part of my Kru" 

"I'm not sure how I contribute to Tree Kru, but I would love to" Clarke said, as though she were disappointed in herself.

"What if you were a healer, you've saved several people's lives using your medicine, you'd be a valuable asset. You could stay here in Polis" Lexa said cautiously putting the idea forward. Clarke lent to Lexa, pulling her close, carefully to not upset the bullet wound

"As long as I'm with you, then yes, I will stay" Clarke whispered before putting her hand on Lexa's cheek and kissing her slowly, a show of passion made Lexa comfortable, something of which she rarely felt.  
As the pair left the command room Lexa spoke to two guards.

"There will be a meeting tomorrow, let the heads in Polis know, mid day" Lexa ordered the two guards.

\-----------------------------------

The following day, as Clarke prepared for the meeting, her nerves were high. She had faced many difficult things, however, this still made her nervous, she couldn't help but think to herself 'what if they reject me, what if they won't accept me because I came from the sky' all of these thoughts and more were running through her head like little demons. Clarke pulled on her long black dress, which had laces of gold cloth running down the sides, her hair were pinned up with two French plaits joining at the back of her head and following round to the other side. She looked stunning, breathtaking actually, as when Lexa walked in she were lost for words 

"Clarke" Lexa said softly mesmerised by how amazing Clarke looked.

"What's wrong? do I look bad? I can change? I should probably change, I'll change" Clarke stuttered, panicking. Lexa quickly walked over to Clarke, gently grabbing her wrists

"No, You look...I don't think there's a word to describe how beautiful you look" Lexa smiled slightly as she looked at the floor. Clarke began to blush. 

"Commander Lexa" A guard spoke, introduced Lexa into the room. Lexa walked to her throne with purpose, not looking at anyone other than the throne as she entered the room, all eyes were on her beautiful full black dress. 

"Clarke, you may enter" Lexa commanded. "Clarke, as a reward for your bravery, your determination. Your abilities, and saving my life as well as countless amounts of my soldiers. I am making you Head Healer, you will join Tree Kru, and live here, in Polis" Lexa spoke, everyone in the room nodded in agreement, before bowing to Clarke and saying "Wanheda"  
After the ceremony was over, Clarke went to Lexa's room, the guards outside refused to allow her in, a fuss kicked up and Clarke grew angry, Lexa had heard the fuss outside her room and went to investigate.

"What is going on" Lexa questioned, as she opened the door she saw Clarke. "Clarke come in" Lexa said giving her permission, before looking at the guards "Clarke is to be let in at ALL times. Do I make myself clear?!" Lexa questioned the guards using a forceful tone. 

"Lexa, let me take a look" Clarke moved closer to Lexa

"What are you talking about" Lexa asked hiding the pain she was in.

"Your stomach, let me look" Clarke moved Lexa towards the bed, carefully laying her down, she moved her top further up, she gently removed the dressing, Lexa gripped the sheets as the cold air hit the unhealed wound

"Sorry" Clarke whispered as she cleaned the wound, and bandaged it back up. When she was finished she moved Lexa's top back down and proceeded to lay next to her.

"Thank you...Clarke" Lexa said softly, turning over to face her.

"I'm a girl who fell from the sky, your enemy at first, you tried to kill me, and SkiKru, I killed 300 of your men. You betrayed me, I held a knife to your throat, now look at us, in less than a year, both of our lives have changed drastically, I'm glad you're still here Lexa, I will always be glad" Clarke said softly, as though it were a declaration of love.

"The stars are beautiful, what was it like up there, was it beautiful?" Lexa asked curiously, neither of them had made eye contact, they both stared at the ceiling.

"The air was worse, we couldn't go outside, but seeing the earth was amazing, it looked beautiful, that was the only good thing" Clarke said bitterly.

"Stay" Lexa said looking at Clarke.

"What?" Clarke became confused at the change of topic.

"Stay here, in here, with me. You can say no, you have your own choice Clarke" Lexa said quietly maintaining eye contact with Clarke, for once Lexa didn't look intimidating, instead she looked like an adorable puppy.

"Do you- do you mean, like in your room?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, Clarke" Lexa confirmed

"I'd love too" Clarke said as she moved closer to Lexa, giving her a gentle kiss, Lexa grabbed Clarke's waist carefully, pulling her closer. Clarke climbed on top of Lexa and carried on kissing her. 

\-----------------------------------

Clarke and Lexa were watching the warriors train, Lexa seemed to be looking out for weaknesses more than anything else.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to go fight them yourself" Clarke joked.

"There, do you see him, at the back? His name is Tupal, he doesn't hold his sword high enough, leaving him open to vulnerabilities, if his opponent takes his chance he can throw a low hit in, leaving all the area above to take him" Lexa said as though she were teaching Clarke.

"Fight me, I wanna learn" Clarke said much to the surprise of Lexa.

"Here? Or later" Lexa asked.

"Here, I wanna learn no time like the present right?" Clarke assured herself.

"What?" Lexa asked confused.

"It's an old saying" Clarke giggled.

"Remember to keep your weapon high, but not too high, the slightest mistake can cause your life in a real fight" Lexa said calmly. The pair began fighting, Lexa still in pain from the wound, which Clarke could tell, however, despite the pain, it didn't take long for Lexa to have Clarke's weapon.

"You leave yourself open for hits, put your arm up, firm, the stronger your arm the harder it is to disarm you" By now a crowd had gathered around the two. Clarke took her weapon and took Lexa's advice, low blow then aim for the top. Lexa only just managed to defend against the tactic, however, she was taking it easy on Clarke. After the two had intensely fought for roughly 20 minutes they decided to stop, and headed to go and get something to eat. Later on that evening, Clarke and Lexa went an empty room within the building which was used for training, Lexa cleared everyone out and began teaching Clarke some skills. They started by where to hold the weapon, then proceeded onto how to defend themselves, then attack moves. After a couple of hours Clarke had learnt a lot, enough to challenge Lexa.

\-----------------------------------

Another day, another training session, Clarke and Lexa were yet again watching the soldiers train. One of the soldiers looked at Clarke and laughed

"What's so funny?" Lexa questioned

"She's watching but why, her area is healing not fighting, she is nothing but a joke" The warrior proceeded laughing 

"You-" Lexa were quickly cut off by Clarke

"Then challenge me" Clarke said, to the surprise of not just the warrior, but Lexa and everyone within an earshot.

"Haha, you against me, you'll be the one who needs healing. HEALER" He said laughing. Clarke picked up a weapon, and a large crowd grew, almost nobody believed that Clarke could beat this giant muscle machine warrior, nobody except from Lexa. The fight began, Clarke didn't underestimate the power of the large man, she didn't overestimate either. She moved back and forth using her agility to her advantage, making attacking harder for the warrior. He swung, missing Clarke however used his height and strength to knock her to the ground, he placed his weapon above his head and threw it to the ground where Clarke were laid.  
Clarke rolled over, avoiding the crush of the weapon, narrowly. She picked up her weapon and hit as hard as she could at the shins of her opponent, knocking him to the ground, causing a large cheer from the audience. Clarke got to her feet, as well as the warrior, the two threw hits and defended themselves for a good two or three minutes, before Clarke remembered what Lexa had thought her, she found a weakness in the soldier, his left shoulder, planning her attacks carefully, Clarke aimed for a low hit, which he defended, she then faked aiming for his right shoulder to which he would've defended himself for, instead it left his left shoulder open, Clarke used her weapon and hit his left shoulder, knocked back, the soldier moved back walking left to right figuring out what his next move was going to be.  
He moved towards her and swung high, Clarke ducked and he hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor, he moved over to her about to hit her, Clarke reached for her weapon, then hit him again in his left shoulder, which knocked him back, she stood up, ducking his attack, and hit his left shoulder again and again. The giant warrior were knocked to the floor, suddenly his height has been reduced, along with his strength. Clarke moved closer to him and help the weapon to his throat, as a sign of victory. Lexa smiled and clapped, as did the rest of the audience, however, Lexa was the only one Clarke cared about. Clarke threw the weapon to the floor, and walked to Lexa, people began helping the warrior up, other continued fighting. 

"That was intense to watch" Lexa touched Clarke's shirt "are you hurt?" Lexa asked concerned for Clarke. 

"I'm fine, your training paid off" Clarke thanked Lexa.

"I've never seen anyone pick up fighting that quickly" Lexa said baffled by how well Clarke had done.

"You have to fight to survive in this world" Clarke said, as the only thing Clarke had done since she landed on Earth, was fight to survive.

"Someone once told me that life is about more than just surviving and that love isn't weakness, that's why we fight, that's why we conquer. That's why I- that's why I love you" Lexa said softly to Clarke before gently leaning in, moving back her soft blonde hair, before proceeding to kiss her. Clarke moved Lexa's hair before whispering in her ear "I love you too" without hesitation, Clarke held Lexa's checks and began to kiss her again, enjoying the taste of the fierce commanders lips.


End file.
